


Man of La Mancha

by dragonnan



Series: Scheherezade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Lost Baby, Fanart for Scheherezade by sgam76, Gen, Sherlock Needs All the Hugs, Sherlock Riding a Donkey, Though This Chapter is Brilliantly Light Hearted and Glorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: One of my favorite segments thus far - like drowning in red wine.Scheherezade: Chapter 15: After the pains and pleasures of the night





	Man of La Mancha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scheherezade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 
  * Inspired by [Scheherezade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



 

###  [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/13831114): After the pains and pleasures of the night


End file.
